


When all said and done I couldn't have asked for a better king

by Willofhounds



Series: One shots [1]
Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EraserDeku Month, EraserDeku Month 2020, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, esdm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Saved from a suicide attempt Izuku gives up being a hero. Instead choose a different path. The path of the Kings. Soon after he joins SCEPTER4 in an attempt to do good in the world.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Reisi Munakata & Izuku Midoriya
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130027
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122
Collections: Eraserdeku month





	When all said and done I couldn't have asked for a better king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat_Tac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Tac/gifts).



A/N Thanks for reading my friends. I hope you enjoy it. This was made for EraserDeku month. If you don't like don't read. 

Warnings: NOT A HAPPY ENDING. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CRY TURN BACK NOW. Suicidal theme early on. Soulmates. 

Izuku's POV 

Jump off the rooftop. That was what Kaachan had said. What if the other boy was right? What if he was nothing more than a Deku?

A pang went through his heart and feelings that weren't his own trickled through his mind. Confusion and reassurance tried to make the pain leave. Instead of taking comfort in it as he usually would, he pushed it away. His mind was already made up and not even the unknown soulmate could stop him.

In their world soulmates were about as common as quirks. Studies even showed that there was a less than 1% chance of not having a soulmate out there somewhere. When every child turned seven a mark appeared on their chest right above their hearts. The mark was supposed to lead them to their soulmate. Sometimes if the bond was strong emotionally even if you had never met them you could feel their emotions. His was the name Aizawa Shouta in red and black letters. It wasnt someone he was familiar with. He always hoped that they would come and save him from this world. In the end, it was a foolish dream.

That was something that had always set him apart from his classmates. He could feel his soulmate's emotions almost immediately. Usually, they were muted as if the person was trying to shield him. When they were strong they were a comfort for the boy. Now they were just a reminder that no one could ever want him. 

Izuku stood on the edge of the school building roof. Below him were students ignoring that one of their own was considering taking his life. Not that they would care if he did. They would be happy that he was gone. All he would become was just another statistic. Quirkless children had the highest suicide rates all over the world. He would just be one more. 

"You don't want to do that kid," said a voice from behind him. The voice startled him so that he lost his balance. 

Izuku's hands swung around trying to regain his balance. Already he could feel the free-fall feeling overtaking his senses. Until something solid stopped him just at the edge hitting his back. It stayed until Izuku was once more firmly standing on the roof. 

Turning he saw as what could only be described as a blue shield. Was this a quirk? It wasnt like any quirk he had seen before. Then he faced the voice and likely the wielder of the quirk. 

It was a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and a white undershirt and blue uniform pants. On the man's hip was a sword in a scarab. The hilt of the sword was made from what appeared to be gold or metal painted to be like gold. The guard was rounded to protect the hand. To Izuku it did not appear to be a decorative blade. Instead, it was closer to one someone would use in combat. 

That's when uniform and sword clicked within his mind. This man was a member of the new special police division SCEPTER4. If the information on the internet was to be believed they were sent to handle the more dangerous villains. They acted much like heroes but only answered to their leader. What in the world was this man doing here?

The man turned his head to the side in a curious fashion. He questioned, "Why did you try to jump from the roof?"

Izuku answered, "I'm quirkless. No one would miss me if I were to jump. No one would care."

Something flashed in the blue eyes as he questioned again, "Don't you have a family? Friends? Soulmate"

Izuku eyes grew cold with the questions. He snarled, "My mother barely knows I exist. I haven't seen or heard from my father since I was diagnosed as quirkless. I never met them. All I have is a name and eye color over my heart. Friends? Unless you count my bully who told me to take a swan dive off the roof and hope I am born with a quirk in my next life. I don't have any of them either. Just let me die. You don't really care. I'm no one to you."

The blue eyes softened as he admitted, "You're right. You're not one of my men. Instead, you're a child who has been betrayed by the world and deserves better. Have you heard about SCEPTER4?"

Cautiously Izuku nodded. Encouraged by the nod the man continued, "SCEPTER4 is a special police division. We work alongside heroes to bring down villains, clans, and strains. It doesn't matter to us if you were born without a quirk. My power is given to be a Sword of Damocles. There are six others just like me in this country. We choose what we want to be and how to use the power given to us. With it, we can synchronize the souls of others around us with our own. Thereby giving them the power of our swords to a lesser extent. You say you have nothing to live for. You say there is no one to care. So I ask you to do this," the man extended his hand to Izuku as he finished, "Join me and help create a better world. Become a member of SCEPTER4. I'll give you a purpose and a chance to help others."

Izuku stared at the hand that was being offered to him. It was warm in a pleasant and calming way. Slowly he took it. There was something about this man that made him different. A sense of calm and peace went through him. Against his will, his eyes began to close. Soon the lights went out. 

An unknown amount of time passed before he came to. His nose alerted him to the fact that he was either in a hospital or infirmary. The antiseptic scent was unmistakable. It took several long seconds for him to remember why. 

He had tried to commit suicide and the SCEPTER4 leader had stopped him. Not only that but he had offered to take Izuku in. Opening his eyes he found a blond-haired woman sitting by his side. She was wearing a signature blue uniform, though hers is a more form-fitting variation than the men. It is a white long sleeve shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. She also wears a dark blue mini dress. In her hands was a file obviously one of the cases they were working on. 

Upon seeing him awake she greeted, "Good you're awake. I warned the Captain about using his aura on civilians but he rarely listens. I am Seri Awashima of SCEPTER4 and the Lieutenant. You've been unconscious for four hours. In that time my Captain the man who saved you has your guardianship removed from your mother. It's up to you on who you would want it transferred to as you are still too young to be emancipated."

Izuku said raising his chin, "Nice to meet you, Miss Awashima, I am Izuku Midoriya. What is the Captain's name? He never told me."

Her blue eyes widened with surprise then she answered, "Reisi Munakata. The Fourth and Blue King's name is Reisi Munakata. He turned 19 last month. SCEPTER4 is fairly new since the previous Blue King's death the original disbanded. We will house you for as long as you want us to."

Reisi Munakata huh? SCEPTER4 had a different feel than the hero groups that he had seen. While everyone else ignored him for being quirkless. They didnt seem to care that he didnt have powers. 

Izuku said, "I want to join. I want to see what it means to be apart of something."

"If you're sure. Then get some rest and you will begin your training tomorrow."

Time skip two years later

Wooden swords cracked against each other as the two opponents lunged at each other. One was a young blond-haired woman and the other was a green-haired boy. Both sported serious looks as their swords clashed. Around them were several other young men who held practice swords. 

Every week for the last two years the boy had challenged the woman. Each and every time he had failed to land a single strike. Everyone could feel the two blue auras clashing. Both had near-perfect control over the aura within their bodies. It wasnt seen very often without intense training but the boy had it almost immediately. 

Izuku Midoriya had come a long way in the two years since Reisi Munakata took over his guardianship. The man immediately removed him from Aldera Middle School and enrolled him in online classes. Away from bullies and the distractions of other students he had thrived. In just under a year's time, he had graduated from High School. 

On top of school, he was training under the Captain to join SCEPTER4. His current duty assignment was the archive room. Gōki Zenjō was supposed to be his supervisor. In the two years Izuku had been there he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the man. As far as the boy could tell the man was mistrustful of anyone and everyone. Still, he made sure to leave lunches on the man's desk. 

On Saturdays, he would train with the rapid response squadron. He would train with Hikata as a warm-up and then challenge Lieutenant Awashima. His ability with a sword had improved immensely in the two years since he joined. 

Lunging as Awashima put slightly more wait on her front foot. As his sword came to strike her on the shoulder she moved slightly to the side and a resounding thwack went through the room. Izuku found himself staring up at the ceiling of the training once again. His head stinging from the blow. It was hard enough to stun him but no permanent damage. 

Awashima began, "You've improved since last week. Keep up the good work Midoriya. Remember to watch for feints. That is the reason you continue to fail."

As Izuku regained his feet he bowed and thanked, "Thank you, Lieutenant Awashima. I'll continue to work hard."

Her blue eyes softened as she replied, "As I know you will," before she could continue to alarms blared and like that the rapid response group was out of the building. Miss Awashima only spared him a nod before leaving. 

He watched them leave with a heavy heart. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be out there with them. Being assigned to the archive room was a huge disappointment. He didn't understand Reisi's decision. Was it more quirkless discrimination? 

No, he shook his head. That wasn't it. Reisi had been a fair King and even a fairer guardian. There was a reason for everything he did. To think otherwise was an insult. 

Izuku went to the rooms he shared with Reisi. They were on the north side of the building and it was more of an apartment than the actual room. He normally had to be the one to cook for them unless they ate in the dining hall. If his guardian cooked he would burn the entire building to the ground. It wasnt surprising to find the room empty. More often than not Reisi would go on the calls as a deterrent from problems. Whether from the Strains they captured or the police who made them out to be vigilantes.

Izuku changed into his civilian attire of a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans. Then he grabbed his wallet before writing a note to Reisi. As long as he had his phone and wrote a note then he was free to come and go from the Headquarters. Despite being underage he was still paid the same salary as anyone else in his position. Reisi treated him as an adult and in doing so Izuku respected the man's decisions. 

Izuku left the building towards the shopping district. He wanted to go to a new cat cafe that recently opened. Hikata told him about it when during breakfast a few days before. It was one of the few days that he didnt share breakfast with his guardian. 

The shop was something of a hole in the wall. People would pass by it without a second glance. Admittedly if Izuku had not heard about it he would walk right past it. When he opened the door he was immediately greeted by a cat. 

The cat was all black with piercing green eyes. It was standing on a platform of a cat condo. Reaching up a hand he scratched it behind the ears. The little cat gave a loud purr of contentment. 

A voice greeted returning his attention to the inner parts of the cafe, "Oh welcome. Be careful with Nero there. He isn't the friendliest of cats. I've only seen him accept one person so far."

Nero that seemed to fit the cat. A woman in the cafe's uniform was standing in front of the door to the kitchen. Despite the woman warning him he couldn't help but smile at the cat. 

Something bumped into making the boy realize he was still standing in the doorway. Immediately moving forward he went towards the counter. A man with shaggy black hair stood slightly in front of him. It was he who had bumped into Izuku. 

The man ordered a straight black coffee in a gruff voice. The woman replied with a cheerful smile, "Right away, Mr. Aizawa. How are your students by the way? Still giving you problems?"

Aizawa growled, "Problem children. Every last one of them."

Izuku snickered unable to help himself. That was Awashima's favorite nickname for him. She said on a regular basis that he was able to find more trouble than anyone else. He had to wonder if that played a part in the assignment. 

Aizawa turned to glare at him as he questioned, "Have something to say?"

Izuku shook his head as he quipped, "Nope."

The waitress rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him before asking, "What can I get for you?"

"An iced caramel latte if you would please. And one of your pastries. Whichever you would recommend."

"That will be 650 yen please, Mr?" She queried. 

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

From the corner of his eye, he caught Aizawa stiffening in surprise and disbelief. Dark eyes were suddenly on him with more interest than was normal. Izuku wisher he had thought to bring one of his knives with him. As it was he was without any weapons. His aura alone wasnt enough for offensive tactics. It was mainly used for capture and defensive tactics. 

The waitress oblivious to his sudden tension said, "Sit anywhere you like. I'll bring it out when it's ready."

With a cautious glance at Aizawa, he decided to take a seat in the booth closest to the kittens. They were just barely old enough to be away from their mothers by the looks of them. He wondered if they were abandoned or if the mother was somewhere nearby. 

Almost as soon as he sat down Aizawa sat across from him. Izuku raised an eyebrow at him curious to see what he wanted. The waitress brought the straight black coffee. 

Izuku asked as the man took a sip of his coffee, "What can I do for you Aizawa?"

"Is your name really Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded carefully. His aura surged through his veins in response to his emotions. Mistrust fueled his flight or fight instincts. He had to fight them down to remain in his seat. Having paid for coffee he would not leave until he had it. 

The man queried, "My name is Shouta Aizawa."

Izuku blinked in surprise as his hand came up to touch his soul mark. Black eyes watched the movement with a trained eye. It was then that he noticed were onyx like his the first half of his mark. 

Izuku sighed, "So you're my soulmate. I guess that makes sense with our bond. Though it's been fairly quiet the last few years."

Aizawa's eyes examined everything he could see. He likely remembered what happened two years prior. He wondered if the man cared beyond trying to comfort him. 

Aizawa replied coolly, "I admit I was not expecting to meet you. Especially after what happened two years ago. I could feel your emotions and then nothing. It nearly sent me into a panic attack."

Izuku sighed, "I'm sorry that was a difficult time for me."

For a long moment, they stared at each other. It was more awkward than he had felt in a long time. He really didnt want to explain why he had been suicidal. Or why he was now better and happy. Most people didnt understand the importance of SCEPTER4. When he first joined he didnt understand. It wasnt until he went on the first raid that he understood. Strains were just as dangerous as villains but it all depended on intentions. 

Aizawa said as the waitress brought Izuku's iced coffee, "Let's try this again. I am Shouta Aizawa, 31 years old, and a pro hero. I also teach at UA High School."

A pro hero?! Something that had not changed since he joined SCEPTER4 was his love of heroes. To know his soulmate was a hero made his heart warm.

Izuku answered in return, "I am Izuku Midoriya. I am 16 years old and a member of SCEPTER4. Currently, I am assigned to the Archive Room but I hope to be reassigned to the rapid deployment squadron."

For the next hour, they shared information about their lives. They tiptoed around the moment two years before. Neither of them wanted to scare the other off. 

When they left Izuku felt lighter than he had in years. They agreed to meet up again on Wednesday afternoon after UA classes. Numbers were exchanged in case something came up. 

Returning to SCEPTER4 he found Hakata waiting for him. The older man began as he walked up, "Midoriya the Captain requires your presence in his office immediately."

Izuku questioned panic lacing his voice, "Did something happen? Is he okay?"

Hakata wouldn't meet his gaze. There was something deeply wrong here. Without any answers given, they went towards Reisi's office. When they arrived at the door Hakata knocked. 

A weary voice called out from the other side, "Enter."

Izuku walked in and Hakata shut the door behind him. Inside was Reisi standing at his desk with a map on top. Awashima stood to his right her attention solely focused on the map. 

When they noticed him Reisi began calmly, "Midoriya you are replacing Sako on the rapid deployment squadron. He was injured today and it will be several weeks before he is cleared for combat again."

Izuku snapped to a salute as he agreed, "Yes, sir!"

Reisi continued after a moment, "Also you will be training with Zengo in the afternoons. If you are not on a call I want you training with him as much as possible."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

Izuku blinked in surprise when he left the office. Why in the hell was he being trained by Zengo? As much as he wanted to question his guard he would have to wait until Reisi returned to their rooms. 

Returning to their room he started on dinner. Katsudon was simple for him to make. It was his favorite thing to make. It wasnt until late that night that Reisi returned to their rooms. Exhaustion was clear in his posture. Izuku should have told his guardian about meeting his soulmate but he couldn't bring himself to. Reisi looked as if he was about to fall over. 

Instead, he bid his guardian goodnight. The next morning Izuku ate in the cafeteria as Reisi had already left by the time he woke up. Then he moved to the training rooms hoping to find Zengo. It was in the fourth and final room that he found the man. 

Zengo was a tall brown-haired man with golden eyes. He was wearing a training uniform with one sleeve slack at the shoulder. It seemed his initial observations were wrong. There wasnt an arm below the shoulder. 

In his left hand was an enormous wooden blade. Izuku blinked in surprise. Zengo the Ogre was a rumor that had gone around last year. A man with a strength quirk who worked with SCEPTER4 despite a disability. It was said he had been injured in the previous Blue King's reign. That Reisi had called him back to serve within the new SCEPTER4. Even with his analysis skills he never put the pieces together. 

Izuku greeted with a formal bow, "Greeting Mr. Zengo. The Captain said you would be training me?"

The man seemed to assess him as Izuku waited for an answer. Amber eyes were cold in a familiar way that reminded him of his teachers from school. 

Zengo grunted turning away from him, "Go through your katas."

With that said the man sat against the far wall. Amber eyes watched Izuku as he retrieved one of the practice blades. Slowly and with precision, he went through his katas. Each movement was sharp and well-honed. 

As he went through the fourth set he felt a presence. Reacting on instinct he pivoted and brought his sword into a defensive stance. His aura flared ready to defend both himself and Zengo. 

What he found was not a threat but his guardian. Reisi watched him with a faint look of amusement. Izuku blushed hard and let his aura return to his body. 

Reisi turned his attention to Zengo and questioned, "What are your thoughts? I know you were apprehensive about taking a student. Much less one so young."

Zengo hummed as he replied, "The kid has some skill. What is the reason you want me to train him? You never did say."

Izuku pointed the tip of his practice sword to the ground and waited. He was curious about this himself. With one of the rapid deployment squadron out he was moved into position. He had practiced for this chance but it didnt make sense that he would be training with Zengo. 

Reisi answered in a confident tone that he used when he was acting like a King, "When you came back to SCEPTER4 you made me agree it would be on a temporary basis. That you would help train the next generation. Since then you have come to enjoy your time in the archive room. Since you refuse to come back as the Ogre then we need the next generation of Ogre. Someone to watch the King's back more than just the Lieutenant."

Frowning Zengo queried, "You wish for a child to watch your back? Have you lost your mind Munakata?"

Reisi's eyes grew cold in a way that Izuku hadn't been seen before. He snapped, "Out of everyone within SCEPTER4 has earned their place. Midoriya has more of a reason to stand by my side than anyone else. I trust him with my life."

Izuku threw his shoulders back and stood a little taller. Reisi didnt give compliments out often. When he did you had to soak them up. 

Reisi continued, "You will teach him what he needs to know. Then you can return to your to the archive room."

Zengo sighed, "Fine. If something happens to him it's on your head, Munakata."

"I'm right here!"

Both men blinked at him in surprise. Reisi's eyes softened as he replied, "You're right. Train hard, Midoriya. You will be watching my back after all."

"Sir!" 

With that Reisi left the training room leaving the two alone. Zengo ordered coldly, "Begin, again."

Starting again from the beginning he working his way through katas. Halfway through the fifth kata set his elbow was pushed slightly more inwards. Glancing down he saw the wooden practice blade of Zengo's. The man didnt say anything just nodded for him to continue. 

Aizawa's POV 

Since the problem class moved up to year 2 he had not seen much of them. They were under a new homeroom teacher and he would teach their heroics class. Other than that they went to their homeroom teacher. This included field trips. 

Nezu suddenly declaring that he would be the one to oversee a field trip for the class was unusual. The rat usually gave them notice of a few weeks for such things. Instead, he got a notice of a few hours. Shouta didnt even get the courtesy of a reason. 

This was how he found himself on the bus with the brats again on a Saturday. This time they were headed towards SCEPTER4's Headquarters. From Hizashi's ramblings next to him, he was able to learn that the Hero Commission wants better relations with the King. They would arrive in time for a tour and training session. 

Shouta's mind went to his meeting with Izuku a few days prior. His young soulmate appeared to be exhausted as if he had not slept in several days. When he tried to question the boy on it he explained that he going through new training. 

To the elder's disappointment, he wasn't given any information. It wasn't surprising that Izuku didnt share more with him. They had meant on a Saturday by chance. It would take time for trust to build between them.

Shouta had to wonder if they would see Izuku today. He knew that the boy trained with the rapid deployment squadron on Saturdays but not what time. 

He was jolted from his thoughts as they pulled up to a set of gates. Beyond the gates was a mansion of a building. Two men in a blue uniform took the driver's information and confirmed their reason for coming. After checking both Hizashi's and Shouta's hero licenses they were allowed through. 

Shouta was the first out of the bus followed swiftly by Hizashi and the students. The massive doors to the building opened to reveal a man in a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, Munakata wears a white shirt with an upturned collar paired with a fancy cravat, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. There was no doubt who the man was. Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King. 

To Munakata's right was a blond-haired woman in a similar uniform. Her ice blue surveyed them looking for any threats to the King she served. If their information was correct she was Lieutenant Seri Awashima. 

Munakata greeted coolly his eyes surveying the students behind Shouta, "Welcome heroes and future heroes to SCEPTER4. In recent years the relationship between clans and heroes has been strained. We hope to fix the relations and build towards a better future together. Problems will not be fixed in a single day but I hope we can start the process. I am Reisi Munakata the current Fourth and Blue King. To my right is Lieutenant Seri Awashima. She will be providing the tour wherein the end you will see one of our squads in practice. I urge you not to interfere with anyone you see at work. Everyone in this building no matter their age has a job to do."

Shouta replied, "We will do our best to be an invisible as we can here. Class 2 A and B are just here to observe."

Awashima remarked mistrust clear in her eyes, "Stay close me."

They were shown through the building's bottom floor. Most of the bottom floor was bedrooms for those who lived in Headquarters rather than their own apartment. Several clansmen in civilian attire came out to greet them as they were on their way out. 

To Shouta's surprise, his hellspawn was playing the part of good children. Kirishima and Iida were the ones asking the most questions. Both seemed genuinely curious about what it took to join. That was good it would help with their relations. 

The upper floors were offices that held the different divisions of the clan. The intelligence division was bursting with energy. Members were shouting orders at each other. In what seemed to be chaos a single young man was in control. He had black hair and dark eyes that pierced into one's very soul. 

From there they were shown to the cafeteria where they were given a basic lunch. It was sandwiches and chips of their choice. Members of the clan filtered in and out but none stayed long enough to chat. 

After their short lunch break, they were taken outside. There were four buildings separate from the main that was used for training. It was in the first building that they found a group of twelve doing their warm-ups. One brought a gentle smile to his face. Izuku was warming up against a dirty blond-haired man. Their swords cracked loudly as they went through their katas against each other perfectly in sync. Even the slightest misstep on either of their parts could end in nasty bruises. It showed their trust in each other that neither hesitated to use their full strength. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugo step forward. Anger was clear in red eyes. It wasnt just simple anger that he had seen before. There was true hatred in those eyes. Something that was rare in the second year hero student. 

The boy snarled as he leapt forward explosions sounding in his palms, "DEKU!"

Shouta was already activating his quirk as Izuku spun on his heel. The man he had been warming up with stepped back. Two blue shields sprung up between Izuku and the teen. 

With his quirk neutralized Bakugo bounced off the shield. Shouta launched his capture weapon at his student dragging him back to the others. What part of do not interfere in anything here did the boy not understand? Attacking a clansman could disrupt the relations while they were trying to fix them. 

Izuku let his shield drop and after a moment his partner did as well. Both glared at the teen who was trying to get out of his capture scarf. 

Shouta reprimanded gruffly, "Bakugo! Your orders were not to interfere with anything happening here. Attacking a clansman is disrupting."

"Sensei! I know him. There is no way a Deku like that could be a clansman! He's quirkless!"

"Unlike the heroes, clans do not discriminate against quirkless. I am Izuku Midoriya of the rapid deployment squadron student of the Ogre," Izuku returned calmly. 

There wasnt any hesitation or fear within the boy's eyes. Everything he said was true and he was proud of it. Shouta didnt know of the promotion but he wasnt surprised. His little soulmate worked harder than anyone. He was meant to stand by the King's side. 

"You, young Bakugo should learn not to pick fights with my men," said a voice from behind them, "The next time you do I will have you charged. It will essentially be the same as attacking a pro hero. You would be removed from UA and banned from any hero school for life. This includes verbal abuse such as calling him Deku. This is your only warning."

Shouta turned to find Munakata entering. Around them, the clansman including his soulmate had jumped to attention and saluted. His blue eyes holding a coldness that wasnt there before. It was like ice as he stared at Bakugo. With a sigh, he released the problem child from his capture scarf. 

Munakata said as Bakugo fell back in line with the other students, "Midoriya you are up against Lieutenant Awashima. Everyone else up against the walls."

Izuku moved into the middle of the room. Awashima was on his heels and they stood across from each other. Shouta took a place against the wall. His students followed his lead with only Bakugo looking reluctant about it. 

The two clansmen circled each other looking for an opening. After a few seconds, the woman lunged and Izuku blocked the strike. Swiftly he stepped back broke it off and put space between them. 

Awashima feited to the left and Izuku fell for it. The boy lunged and was struck in the forehead with the practice sword. Instead of falling back, he continued with the movement. Awashima was forced to block the strike. 

She pushed him back using her superior height to give leverage. Izuku took a big step back throwing off his balance. The woman used that moment to strike him across the jaw and down Izuku went. 

Izuku rubbed his chin as he sat back up. Awashima sighed, "You're improving but still need some work. Especially if you will be the King's guard."

Izuku replied humbly, "Yes, Lieutenant."

Shouta hid a small smile in his capture scarf. This mid was certainly more humble than his students. He was able to accept both praise and criticism in equal measure. This hopefully, things could change. 

Izuku's POV 

A month had passed since the day the hero course second years had visited them. Reisi was still in negotiations with the heroes. They were trying to make more restrictions on the clans. It wasnt something that would ever pass. Both he and Shouta had agreed on that when they spoke of work. 

His soulmate was a gentle soul that surprised him. There were rumors about how cold Eraserhead was. He saw it when Shouta told off Bakugo. At the same time when he looked at Izuku, there was a kindness in his eyes. 

As long as things stayed quiet today Izuku was going to have an actual date with Shouta. Izuku had been able to get a temporary day off as long as they weren't called upon. The main deployment squad was still missing a member. The injured man was taking longer to heal than originally planned. This meant Izuku was on call all the time. 

His morning was spent catching up on the reports he needed to turn in. The week itself had been fairly busy with four strains going wild. Every mission required a report that had to be filed bu Sunday. Usually, Izuku tried to have his done the same day. It had been difficult to keep that up the last few days. By the time they had returned he was physically exhausted and wanted to go straight to be. If he ate afterward it was in the cafeteria. 

As he finished his last report the alarms blared. With a sigh, he stood and grabbed his uniform jacket off the back of the chair. And here they go again. 

Izuku piled into the main SCEPTER4 van with Reisi and the main attack force. On the walls were their assigned swords and as the van left for their destination each member belted the sword. Izuku took his place by Reisi's left side.

The alarm had been for five strains that had taken a building. Three of them were beta class which was about the strength of a mid-class villain. The remaining two were alpha class and were at the same strength as a member of the top 20 heroes. If they got away they could wreak havoc on the entire city. 

When they arrived onsight the main force of the rapid deployment squadron went ahead of them. Izuku stayed back close to Reisi just off his left shoulder. If anything happened he was to protect the man. 

As they entered the building Izuku felt Reisi's aura activating. His strength grew and around them the air became cold. In the sky above their heads was a giant blue Sword of Damocles. Due to his proximity to his guardian, Izuku felt a rushing power. For a moment it made him dizzy but he persevered through it. 

The advanced team formed up around them as they made it to a door. Awashima shouted, "Men draw your swords."

Reisi called out, "We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, nor chaos in the world. We will advance with the sword in hand, for our cause is pure!"

Metal on leather sounded within the air. Declarations sounded that the men were ready. 

Izuku placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he called out, "Midoriya, ready!"

"Awashima, ready!"

Reisi drew his sword and the aura that was waiting unleashed itself onto the door blowing it wide open, "Munakata, ready!"

They rushed into the room blade drawn. While the others focused on taking down the strains Izuku kept his aura flared out protectively. It was a technique Zengo had taught him. As his job was more of a protective detail than a powerhouse he learned precise strikes rather than wild strikes. 

He engaged one of the alpha class strains in single combat. The strain focused mostly on knife techniques. His power sharpened the metal to where only the steel of his sword could stop it. If he was hit by an attack that would be it for him. 

Aid unexpectedly came from his right as Reisi slammed the hilt of his sword into the man's abdomen. The man gave a cough before crumbling to the ground. Izuku bowed his head in thanks before returning to the fray. 

The battle was over within moments with the stains in custody. At the surface, it would appear that they were working alone. Something felt off about everything to Izuku though. His instincts were screaming at him that there was more going on. As it was he couldn't bring his suspicions to Reisi or Awashima. Both would require proof of it. They didnt believe in witch hunts. 

Reisi stood by the far window and Izuku was taking notes on the situation. They would make writing his report later much easier. The boy stepped forward to walk around the back of Reisi when he felt the air change. 

Even though they were in a building Izuku could feel the air around them and outside to a degree. It was a technique Zengo had taught him. When used properly one could sense when an attack from a clansman or King was coming from a mile away. So far Izuku could only sense up to a few hundred feet. It wasnt much but he was slowly getting better. 

It was with his heightened senses that he was able to feel the air change. There was only one thing it could be and his body moved before the mind could react. He threw himself at Reisi's back and felt a burning pain go through his shoulder right above his heart. While not an instantly fatal shot he would bleed out long before any help arrived. Blue aura was not meant to heal wounds. Even if it was it could not heal something so grievous. Like with quirks, there was a limit on what one's aura could do. 

There was a wet thud as he hit the ground unable to stop his momentum. Reisi who he had hit slightly in an effort to put his body between the bullet and the man stumbled forward. Izuku fumbled with his coat trying to find his phone. He couldn't let Shouta think that he was being stood up. He had to say goodbye. 

It took precious seconds as Reisi dropped to his knees beside to pull the phone out. Reisi was shouting order while he shrugged his jacket off. Izuku hit Shouta's number as the world became fuzzy and grey around the edges. He didn't have long. 

Shouta answered at the second ring, "Izuku where are you? I saw that SCEPTER4 got called in on the news. Are you okay? They said shots were fired and a man was down in unknown condition."

Izuku coughed wetly as he replied, "Shou... I'm sorry," he gave another wet cough and Reisi's pressure on his shoulder increased desperately trying to stop the bleeding, "We won't... be seeing each... other again... I'm dying."

There was anger and sadness shooting across the bond. Underlying desperation to get to him clear to the boy who was looking. They had only known each other for a month. 

Shouta tried to calm him as he said, "They will get you to a hospital. A doctor there can heal whatever injury you have. You just have to hold on!"

The world faded again as he gave a hacking cough. He could barely see at all. It was getting harder to breathe with each passing second. He needed to say this before it was too late. 

"Shou... I..."

He never got to finish as the world went dark. A harsh exhale escaped him and his once brilliant emerald eyes became dull and lifeless. The light had gone out and Izuku was gone from the world.


End file.
